psifandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
POLICIES: Above all, this is a website about psionics. As such, energy-related topics take precedence above other topic discussions in the chatroom. Should a topic come up that is related to psionics, please take other discussions to a private message. Respect other members and their personal beliefs even if they are different from your own, especially regarding religion, culture, sexual orientation, gender identity, etc. Discussion of excessive alcohol or illegal drug use will not be tolerated. This includes but is not limited to: discussion about someone being high, purchasing drugs, doing drugs, mentioning illegal substances, or anything related thereof. A discussion of the legality of illegal substances may be allowed only if the use of such substances is not included. This is not a role-playing site. Using "/me" excessively is not permitted. If you would like to role-play, PM the person who you would like to roleplay with. Advertisement of other Online Energy Community (OEC) websites without the consent of staff is not allowed. Text/images related to horror, porn, etc. will not be tolerated; you are allowed to say/link such things in a private message with the consent of the other user. Members who wish to create a page must make a blog first and then contact staff to have it reviewed. You are not allowed to create another account to evade a ban or block. Spamming is prohibited. In the chatroom, this includes emoticon spam or any repetitive type of message (such as logging in and out repeatedly). Anything over PG-13* will not be tolerated. '''Note: '''These rules are not to be taken literally. If you attempt to bypass these rules by saying "that's not in the rules", you will be punished according to the rule that you are seen as breaking. This includes types of harassment, bullying, spamming, and others not mentioned. PERMANENTLY BANNABLE OFFENSES: * Death threats * Sexual harassment * Bullying/harassing other members * Ban Evasion * Vandalism without an account Reprimands (in order): * Verbal Warning * Kick Warning * Ban #1: 48 hour ban * Ban #2: 1 week ban * Ban #3: 1 month ban * Ban #4: 3 month ban * Ban #5: Permanently ban You will receive a ban in the order that are listed. Your next ban will be the next numbered ban. There is a "cooldown" period in which you will receive the previous ban if you have not been banned within the previous ban's time. For example, you were banned for 48 hours and then were banned 72 hours later. You would receive a 48 hour ban. If you were banned within 48 hours, you would receive a one week ban. Staff may implement a temporary ban that is not more than the maximum the user is currently at. For example, a user who would receive a one week ban can receive a 2 hour ban or a 48 hour ban, but not more than one week. Users have the right to appeal any ban. You must contact an administrator or bureaucrat, stating the reason why you should be unbanned. *PG-13 indicates there's material in the film that may not be suitable for children under the age of 13. A PG-13 movie could go "beyond the PG rating in theme, violence, nudity, sensuality, language, adult activities or other elements, but does not reach the restricted R category." The MPAA will give this rating to films with drug use or more than brief nudity, although the nudity in a PG-13 is not sexual in nature. In addition, the MPAA states "there may be depictions of violence in a PG-13 movie, but generally not both realistic and extreme or persistent violence. A motion picture's single use of one of the harsher sexually-derived words, though only as an expletive, initially requires at least a PG-13 rating. More than one such expletive requires an R rating, as must even one of those words used in a sexual context." - Description from: http://movies.about.com/od/miscellanous/f/film-ratings.htm* Category:Help Category:Administration of this site